Low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) is an electrical signaling system that communicates information (i.e., digital bits) using two conductors, typically twisted-pair wires, having between them a common-mode voltage and a differential voltage. The differential voltage between the wires is used to encode the information in bits. To transmit a signal, a transmitting side injects a small current into one of the conductors depending on the logic level, which travels to a receiving side, through a resistor, and back to the transmitter. A receiver measures the voltage across the resistor and determines the information from the polarity of the voltage. By repeatedly switching the polarity of the voltage differential at the load, signals are transmitted to the receiver. Thus, faster switching capability results in higher communication speeds.